


300 Years Without You

by RachelAmeliaHolmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAmeliaHolmes/pseuds/RachelAmeliaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has died. Sherlock can't deal with the grief and becomes part of a government project. 300 years later Sherlock (or Kahn, as he is now known) is aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, when he hears a voice that will melt the metal cage around his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Years Without You

"I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything."

'And that's as modest as he gets.' Sherlock looked around half-heartedly, but he knew it was his imagination. 300 years had done quite the number on him. He did get some joy, however, from the look of confusion that passed over Captain James Kirk's face.

"What, did you see a ghost?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"I hope that by now you know I don't believe in such things," Sherlock retaliated. Captain Kirk huffed and walked away. That's when Sherlock's imagination got the best of him. John beamed onto the USS Enterprise, but ended up landing in the glass prison with Sherlock.

"Could you not beam into my prison next time. I would much rather be escaping." John just smirked.

"Oh, how I've missed your scathing remarks." He smiled and pulled Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock knows he's not real, but returns the hug anyways. He is actually content for a while until he hears footsteps. He releases John and goes back to being Kahn. Ugh, he hated that name, even better to get him into character.

"Mr. Harrison-"

"I should think you would call me Khan now." It was the Vulcan, Spock.

"Mr. Harrison, I need you to-" this time he cut himself off as he rounded the corner.

"What?" Sherlock demanded.

"Who is that?" Spock pointed right at John.

"Who?" Sherlock refused to believe Spock could see John. John was a figment of his imagination. John had-left a note. He remembers it like yesterday. It said:

Roses are red,

Your scarf was blue.

You didn't come back,

So I'm coming to you.

John, the sentimental, romantic. A tear started to roll down Sherlock's cheek, but he stood tall.

"That is exactly what I am asking you. There is a human in civilian clothing in there with you and I would like it if one of you identified him."

"I am Captain John Watson, P.h.D. of England's Fifth Northumberland Fusileers. Year 2007" Spock immediately stood up strait. John saluted.

"Wait," Sherlock interjected, "you can actually see him?" Spock nodded. Sherlock turned to John. "You mean, you are actually here?" John smiled, and that was truth enough for the detective. Sherlock grabbed John by his jacket, and pulled him into a long awaited kiss. He didn't really know what to do, but John soon took over, pulling Sherlock even deeper into the kiss. Right then, Sherlock heard someone clear their throat. 'Kirk' he thought, pulling away with an annoyed look now masking his happiness.

"Yes?" Sherlock snapped. He held John as close to him as the army doctor would allow.

"I leave you alone for 21, scratch that, 22 minutes. I come back and you are kissing the life out of a man I have never seen before, and Spock is just kind of standing here with a face that I can't even explain."

"Well, I can. He has a face composed of many emotions. First, confusion of how John and I are still alive. Second, disgust in realizing who I am. Third, an overwhelming sense of protectiveness over me, because I am his ancestor. Which I'm sure he can explain. Finally he realized that his feelings about you were fine."

"What?" asked the now confused captains. "Mr. Spock has develop-"

"I'll explain later." Spock quickly butted in, before his 'ancestor' said anything to embarrass him. He quickly ushered Kirk from the room. John and Sherlock turned to each other.

"Well, who's explaining first?" John asked.

"I feel as though you should be the one to explain. I was to come back the next day, but you decided to try to find me," Sherlock said, trying to keep his composure. John saw past the mask though, he had always been able to.

"Fine. After you left I was a mess. I didn't sleep for days. when I did sleep, all I could see was you falling. After about a month I was fine. Well, better anyways. after the first year, I started going out again. I met a few nice girls, but those relationships were shorter than the ones I had when you were around. After about two and a half years, I decided to take my life. I couldn't take it anymore. I left that note, hoping everyone would understand, and they did. It was only recently that Mycroft found me and was able to bring me back. It was nice of you to preserve me the way you did. Thank you."

Sherlock was unable to hold it in any longer, he lunged towards John and sobbed into the jumper he was wearing. Oh, how he had missed those stupid things. Soon John was also in tears. They just sat there for what seemed like years, letting each other soak in the relief.

"Now what about you?" John finally asked.

"You were lucky, you had a choice," Sherlock stated. "I, on the other hand did not. you see, while Moriarty and I were on the rooftop, he thought he had beaten me, but I was... prepared. After a bit of banter, he told me I had to kill myself. I grabbed him by the coat and hung him over the edge of the rooftop. He said something to me though. He had assassins trained on you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. I would have to jump to call off the shooters, 'because I won't do it for you' he said. I laughed, told him that he had just given me the answer. I could make him call them off. He took my hand in his and shot himself through the face. Now the only thing I could do was jump. Then you came in the cab. I didn't want to make you watch this, but you had to believe it. I faked my death. I stayed as far away from you as I could, while I searched for the men of Moriarty's web. The day you killed yourself was the day before I planned to come home. When I saw it all, what had happened, I was tempted to grab that gun and shoot myself as well. Mycroft ensured I received therapy, and I was almost back to normal. I was dragged into this government experiment to see if I could increase my lifespan, and it worked. Not being able to share it with you drove me mad, and I became what I am now." Sherlock drooped his head at that last statement. He didn't want John to see what he had become.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry. If I would have waited one more bloody day, we could have been together. I missed you Sherlock." John paused. "I love you."

Sherlock's heart started pounding, "I love you, too" They kissed lovingly, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a crack fic, but fun to write. It is also up on Fanfiction.net. Though, If you read it here, you probably wont need to read it there.


End file.
